


blood and tears

by princelogical



Series: The Human!Sides College AU Verse [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Roman gets the last word fam; dont fret, a lil violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Raised by a single mother, bullied by half the school, and barely passing his classes, Roman still felt like he managed to come out on top.





	blood and tears

Roman sat along the driveway as he watched the neighborhood kids playing, tossing soccer balls back and forth to each other after they had grown bored of actually playing soccer. He couldn’t blame them for not inviting him to play; he was quite the loser in school and the social ladder from school bled into the rest of kids’ normal lives. Roman didn’t blame them at all. He was content watching them play as he gently tossed his little beanbag ball back and forth between his hands.

Everything was fine until one of the boys came up to him, sweat pooling down his face and asked, “Can I play with your ball?”

Roman shuffled his feet. “Sorry, I’m playing with it right now.” Perhaps he was being a tad selfish, not sharing his ball, but most ten year old kids aren’t selfless and thoughtful.

“Can we please play with it?”

“I’m playing with it,” Roman reaffirmed impatiently.

“You’re being mean.”

“I don’t have to be nice. We’re not friends.”

The boy shriveled his face into something mean and nasty. He gave Roman a little shove. “I’m gonna tell your mom you’re being stupid.”

“She’s at work.”

“I’ll tell your dad.”

“He’s dead.”

The boy looked more frustrated and angry than before. “You should share!”

“No!”

That seemed to make the boy snap. He lunged toward Roman and grabbed viciously for the ball. Roman jerked back, only to smack his head against the concrete. He jerked back, protectively shielding the little ball against his chest. Tears of anger and pain pricked Roman’s eyes. “Get away!”

He stood up to leave, but the boy tackled him again and grabbed at Roman’s neck. With a cry of pain, Roman felt the boy’s nails digging into the tender skin on his neck. Roman whimpered as the pressure increased. He couldn’t breathe or scream anymore. His stupid little ball had tumbled onto the ground, but the boy didn’t seem to care anymore; the boy was choking Roman and he was doing it quite unlike a child and more like a hard-hearted adult.

He heard screaming and several kids ran over yelling, “Get off him! His face is turning blue!”

With that, all sense and normalcy seemed to return to the boy. He jumped up, snatched the ball and ran. Roman laid still on the ground, gasping, gurgling, and sobbing. What felt more crushing than it should was that he no longer had the ball, which he was quite fond of.

He didn’t tell his mom when she came home. When his mom ruffled his hair, kissed his hair, and asked where Roman’s ball had gone (for he usually had it with him at all times), Roman just shrugged and said, “Lost it.” When she questioned the purple marks on his neck, he made up a lie about a game his friends were playing.

And that was that.

The story went around the school that the boy had “won” the ball in some fight. It was almost like a trophy to the kid, as if choking out a boy smaller than him deserved bragging rights. He grew up into an older jerk, still yet tormenting Roman with the story of the ball.

They graduated, Roman just barely slipping by with a 2.4 GPA. Afterward, during pictures, Roman braved up and met the boy in the hallway, cornering him against a locker.

“Did the little princess finally brave-”

Roman punched him square in the jaw. The boy stared in shock as blood seeped from the inside of his mouth. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he stared up in shock at Roman. Roman gave him one last angry look and stormed off to see his mom, where she grinned, hugging him, unaware of what had went down.

The boy had fallen into Roman’s trap; he couldn’t tell anyone, because then he’d have the reputation of getting hit by the school “princess.” It wouldn’t have mattered anyway, for three months later, Roman was accepted into university and he posted a picture holding his acceptance letter to the sky and a huge grin on his face.

@romantlks; sometimes life takes ur balls away and u just gotta get them back urself. to everyone who said i wasn’t going anywhere, look @ me now h8ers.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS OMLLL
> 
> I'm not even kidding; this has been sitting in my drafts since I started ADH. :P Whomst.


End file.
